User Equipment (UE) devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets) are becoming more connected to Evolved NodeBs (eNB)s with not only different services running in the foreground (referred to as foreground services) but also with different services running in the background (referred to as background services). UEs may also be commonly referred to as terminals, subscribers, users, mobile stations, mobiles, and the like. eNBs may also be commonly referred to as NodeBs, base stations, controllers, communications controllers, access points, and the like.
Foreground services (and associated message traffic-“foreground traffic”) include video streaming, web browsing, file transfer, games, and the like. Background services (and associated message traffic-“background traffic”) include keep alive messages generated by a mobile operating system or instant messaging, reports generated by sensors and/or smart meters, and the like.
Providing always on connectivity (maintaining an existing connection to enable low latency communications rather than permitting an existing connection to end and re-establishing another connection when needed) while conserving energy (to extend battery life, for example) is an ongoing challenge.